


Your Laugh

by bubblyani



Category: This Is Where I Leave You (2014)
Genre: Adam Driver - Freeform, F/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyani/pseuds/bubblyani
Summary: You have reunited with Philip Altman, your old friend from middle school after what seemed like ages. And he had always remembered you through an unorthodox manner which unexpectedly stole your heart.
Relationships: Philip Altman/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Your Laugh

The smell of alcohol, it always lingered in your memory since you were a child. Would anyone whose family owned a bar not relate to that?

Wherever you were, the smell always reminded you of your hometown. It was home for you. But when you finally were back in the very place where it all started, you felt a sense of completion. Coming back home always felt comforting. But this time, it was for good and oddly you were grateful. After much needed soul searching, you knew that this was where you were meant to be.

The bar, your family’s bar, it may be filled with people, but your laughter was loud enough to cut through all noises put together. At least, that was what you thought. You knew it sounded distinct. Thus, you always wondered if it secretly annoyed all those around you. Could it be possible that everyone never mentioned anything about it solely for the purpose of being polite? Funny how a shot of vodka would just send you off to a path of deep pondering.

But tonight was not the time for that, for it was a night of celebration.

“And here’s to SUCCESS!” You cried out jovially, as your refilled shot glass clinked with your friend’s. “Here here!” However, even though your friend cried in response, even though she gulped her drink down, it was evident that she clearly was not paying attention.When her wandering eyes were focused on something else, or someone else completely.

“Is…that guy checking you out?” You asked in an excited tone. Chuckling could not be helped, especially when you friend did not even care you noticed, for she was too occupied making eyes with the handsome gentleman from across the room. With her eyes still on him, she nodded.“Since, the moment we came in here…” she said, then turning to you with desperation, “Should I-” “-do something about it?” You finished her sentence. Settling her nerves, you smiled, “Please bitch, you must!” You said, getting her to laugh along with you in excitement. With one last glance, she succeeded in getting young gentleman to walk over to her. As they began to make sweet conversation, you turned to the bartender. You were truly glad for your friend. After a bad breakup, she certainly needed to blow off some steam.

“Y/N?”

A deep voice, filled with such character and familiarity. It called out to you. Looking over your shoulder to the left, you glanced at the man before you. Your jaw dropped, for it was certainly someone you did not expect to see.

“Philip?” You began, “Philip Altman?”

The man smiled playfully. And so did you. A happiness you had forgotten returned to you all the sudden.

The last time you saw Philip Altman was at your Middle School Graduation. He may have not been your bestie, but he certainly left quite an impression on you back in the day. A troublemaker he was, but he was different with you. With many mutual interests, you knew he was someone you’d be friends with for life. But sadly, when you had to move out with your family to another city, you reluctantly had to let go of that dream. Finally, after years and years, there he was, standing before you. It was unfathomable that this was actually him. 6 foot 4 in majestic height, he certainly has changed a lot.

“Holy Shit!” You said, as he hugged you. His hugs always made you feel special. You missed them immensely. Apart from being special, you now even felt protected. “Oh my goodness…look at you!” You cried out, “You look gorgeous…”you paused, covering your mouth with embarrassment, “…sorry!” You squeaked nervously, “That was genuine!” You admitted. Philip’s eyes grew big.

“Me??” He said, “Look at yourself” he exclaimed, pointing at you, “You look like a freakin’...Damn!” He may have looked dashing dressed in all black. But the way his eyes washed all over you, blushes attacked you from all corners, and there was no escape. Puberty certainly did both of you some good.

“It’s been so long…” you said breathlessly, both leaning against the bar, “How did you even recognize it was me?” You asked, as Philip signaled a round of drinks.

“Your laugh…” He said. Your eyebrows rose with surprise.Guess your loud laughter was audible for all. But his tone, there was nothing condescending nor offensive. Not at all. “I could never forget it” he said, “You could say it was memorable” he added. In fact, his tone was nothing short of dreamy. You could not help but notice how he could not keep his eyes off you.

“Wow…” you remarked, “That’s the sweetest thing to say…” you continued, “and it came from Philip Altman? What a day! ”. It was true, you never realized someone like him would think so fondly of something as random as your laugh. Glasses were clinked, and the vodka touched your tongues in haste. The alcohol tasted different now that Philip was there.

“So…what are you doing back here?” He asked. Smacking your lips, you looked at him. “Thought I move back for good” you answered, “Plus it’s my off night tonight” you said, motioning to the bar. Since it was the family business, you would lend a hand in bar-tending. “And yet, you still come here” “Guess it’s my calling. I’m kidding..” You chuckled, “I’m actually here with my…” you turned to your right, “…friend” you paused, “Oh there she is…” you began, “…sticking her tongue down a… man’s… throat.”you said unexpectedly casual, watching your friend going wild with her new found conquest, “Anyways…” you turned back to Philip with a smile, “…we’re celebrating” “Celebrating that you’re not virgins anymore?” Philip snickered. You smacked him playfully. Boy, he had nice arms. “Savage…” you chuckled, “No…this is different” you added in a tone that was quite matter-of-fact. “Oh yeah?” “Yeah…we opened our own business here” you said proudly, straightening your back. You hoped you looked presentable in your tight short silver dress. “I really hope it’s not a sporting goods store” Philip said, secretly looking you up and down once again. You shook your head frantically. “Oh god no….” You replied, “…nothing beats Your dad's store” “Well I’m running it now with Paul” He said, with a smile. Genuinely surprised, you covered your mouth. “Oh my-no way! ” you exclaimed with delight “…that’s just awesome” you cried. Philip smiled brighter by your response, “So you’ve moved back here too?” You asked. “Yeah…” “That’s really, really awesome…” You surprised your own self when those words exited your lips so dreamily. As if you were waiting to hear those words for a long, long time. Accidentally, finding yourself staring into his eyes lot longer than you should, his eyes told you he was too.

“You seriously look great, by the way” he said softly. You would be lying if that did not make you smile. “Well…Right back at ya, champ” you said.

That was it. You were very, very attracted to Philip Altman. And the way his eyes twinkled, you were confident he felt the same way.

A song. An old nostalgic song, started to play in the background. A song that roused you with excitement.

“Oooh…I haven’t heard this baby in ages…” you squealed, “Come on, Altman…Dance with me!” You said to him, moving over to the wooden dance floor in the midst of the gathering crowd. “I will but…What If your dancing hasn’t changed since middle school?” Teasing, Philip asked. You rhythmically waved your hand in refusal. “Just trust me, will ya?” You said in a sultry tone, beckoning him with your index finger as you began to dance.

You may have been in a dress, but you certainly knew how to groove in it. The music flowed through your body like water. Eyes closed tight, you swayed your hips provocatively, as if no one was watching. Except one particular person. And it made you joyous when that one person grabbed you by the hand, pulling you over to him. With your back firmly pressed against his heaving chest, the two bodies moved together in sync. You felt chills running down your spine, just to have Philip’s body against your own this way. The way you kept grinding against him, the way your buttocks subtly brushed against his clothed manhood, you grew quite hot. Grabbing you by the shoulders, Philip turned you to face him.

“Whoa…Where did you learn to dance like that?” He asked. You smiled mischievously. “I’ve been busy” you purred. “Well…Kudos to being busy then…” Eyes not leaving yours, Philip said with quite an appetite. His facial hair appeared so soft, you longed to run your fingers over them. Faces just mere centimeters away from one another, the two pairs of lips were clearly aching to make contact. And the way his face grew closer to yours with each second, you were certain there was no need ache for it any longer.

“I TOLD YOU… IT’S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!” A loud voice bellowed, catching the attention of almost everyone in the bar, including the two of you.

“Ah shit…” Philip muttered. “What the-?”you began. Looking around, you spotted where the voice was coming from. “Oh no!” You exclaimed.

Paul Altman, Philip’s elder brother seemed to be in the midst of a brawl with Judd, his other brother. Glasses were shattered as one was flung over the table. Grabbing each other, they certainly made a scene as they began to wrestle each other like two children. And their sister, Wendy was desperately in need of help. “Philip!” She cried, looking over at the both of you. You could tell Philip seemed helpless. And you knew what needed to be done. You gave him an obvious glance.

“Go…go! it’s okay…I’ll take care of the bill” you said, pushing him lightly so that he could quickly head over there. Breaking up the fight did not seem to be easy as expected. With Wendy’s commanding voice and Philip’s strong grip, the Altmans fled outside to settle this row.

“Whoa! What the hell just happened?” You jumped when your friend called out from behind. Though her lips had finally left the young man alone, you were certainly not in the mood to tease her about that.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Walking home later that night, your heart felt heavy. It was so close. You both were so close to make something happen. So close to a possibility. The chemistry felt so real. Seeing Philip again after ages made you long for something you hadn’t longed for before. But then suddenly it was slipped right off your fingers. Maybe this was all in your head, you thought. Maybe you should not hope for too much. Shrugging to yourself, you finally made it home.

“HEY!”

You turned back, to gasp loudly. Philip stood a few feet before you, panting, trying to catch his breath. Did he just run all the way to your place?

“Hey…” you said, standing by the door as he walked over to you, “Was everything okay ?” You asked with concern. Philip nodded. “Oh yeah yeah…you know…family drama” he said, with his hands on his hips, “…and here I thought I would be the troublemaker” he added, flashing his beautiful smile. “I think you still are...” You replied teasingly. “Guilty…” he said, making you smile. That smile you wore, it was filled with relief. Relieved that he actually ran for you. Relieved that he even bothered to meet you again. Lost in his eyes, you kept smiling, overjoyed to reunite with him again after ages only to have your heart race wildly.

And before you knew it, you welcomed his eager lips with your very own, in a hearty kiss.

With arms wrapped around each other, you felt him pull you closer to him. Holding you so tightly, you were floating on air. All the while the kisses were birthed and took their own unique shape in the form of each other.

Pulling away, Philip’s nose brushed against yours. “So…”he breathed, “Anyone home?” You shook your head frantically, “Nuh uh…the folks went on a cruise” Looking up at the sky, Philip looked ecstatic. “Thank fuckin god” he cried out, which made you break in to laughter. This much of joy and genuine excitement was what you missed from your life in your hometown. And now you got it back. But your laughter died down sooner than expected, when you realized he was staring at you with amusement. “What?” You asked. Philip smiled warmly. “There it is…”he began “Your laugh” he said in an affectionate tone.

Kissing him shamelessly once again, it was definitely clear this was where you definitely were meant to be, and needed to be.

——————————————————


End file.
